The Escape from Hoth
by RussianBear117
Summary: General Rieekan, leader of the Echo base on Hoth, must escape from the evil clutches of the Empire at the battle of Hoth, not only must he use his wits and his experience in battle, he will have to escape with the help of someone he didn't expect in his circumstances


The Escape from Hoth

"General sir, imperial troops have taken over sectors 12, 15, and 4," said the officer.

I look up, "What about sectors..." I look down at the data pad, "20, 13, and 6,"

The officer checks in with his headset, "13, and 6 are fine, but 20 is taking serious bombardment,"

I sigh, " thank you, report back to your duties,"

The officer stands at attention, salutes, then exits the room. I look back to the data screen,

punch in a few numbers below the screen then wait. The green corridors now turn to red, I shake my head silently we are losing to much ground I think. All of a sudden the coms above come to life.

"Attention, attention, evacuation in procced immeadietly to your assigned ships"

That sounded like princess Leia. I look around, everybody is staring at me.

"You heard her, get moving," I yelled as the room shook from a bomb being hit overhead.

Everybody immeadietly heads for the main door or the back door. I on the other hand stayed behind to make sure all my staff escaped safely.

As the last officer left through the back door I started heading for the front door, but when I only took a few steps the door exploded infront of me. I fell back from the shock of the blast, but I regained my balance and quickly pulled out my blaster, I knew immeadietly what caused that blast. I quickly got around a desk and glanced around the corner, carefull not to show to much of my face. I knew it, snowtroppers, they pilled in two by two immeadietly scanning the room, as one got close to me I grabbed him from his chest plate, brought him to my level and snaped his neck quickly before he could scream for help. I roll his body over to the side and cram underneath one of the desks. I then looked again to see where the snowtroppers were but then a wave of blasts came in my direction. Damn, they must have heard me somehow, I quickly raise my blaster and shoot a few rounds over the desk, didnt know if I hit annything but I had to take this chance to escape. I did a barrel role forward, while dodging blaster fire, and quickly sprinted to the door.

I reach the door and blast the console next to it, it opens and I slide under the sliding door and quickly blast the console on the other side. The door, half way up, closes down immeadietly and shuts completly, locking the snowtroppers in the room, for awhile. I get up and head for a direction, hoping to find my evacuation ship in time . As I turn a coner I run into a figure and we both fall back, As i'm about to fire on the figure I stop and look at him clearly, yes it is a him, and its a rebel soldier.

"General sir, i'm so sorry are you ok," he said while quickly getting up and checking on me.

"I'm fine, just alittle bump on the head," I said while getting up. "What's your name soldier,"

"Private John Barton sir," he responed while standing at attention.

"First off private, at the state we're in don't stand at attention" he stops being at attention "Next what the hell are you doing out here,"

"Sir I came looking for you, when I saw that you weren't on the evacuation ship I relized you could be in danger or hurt so I went off looking for you in every corner,"

"How did you not get spotted by the snowtroppers," I replied questionly.

"Well that's a long story, which I will tell you when we're safely on the ship," he replied.

I nod my head "Right you are Private, no time for questions now when we're in the middle of a open corridor, do you know the way back,"

"Yup, I have a really good memory," he answers while grinning.

"Well lets go," as I nodded to the other direction.

He noods and turns and starts forth, I quickly get close behind him making sure not to get to close so that if we encounter snowtroppers they won't be able to shoot both of us at the same time.

We pressed on, stopping every now and then when we hear footsteps in fornt, or through the walls to our sides.

"It's not much further just around-" he started to say.

Before he could finish his sentence a blaster bullet hit him square in the chest and he fell on to me. I grabbed him quickly and pulled up to wall so he's resting on his back. I check his wound, a big black mark is on his chest just above his stomach, and his clothes are slowly turning a shade of red. I look up at his face and it's as white as his snowy white uniform.

"Sir... how...ba-ba-bad is...it," he trys to say, coughing up blood, but all the while staring at me.

I look at his eyes, bright green colour, but shivering alot and I could tell he was on the brink of death, "Just a flesh wound private, you'll pull through in no time" i reply with a soft voice.

He grins then is about to say something but shudders alitlle bit then just stares into my face with an expression of a young child. I close his eyes gently and try to make him as comfortable as I can. I rise now holding his holotags and look to the entrance of the corridor. I slowly walk towards it while having my back to the wall. I look to the corridor but have to quickly pull my head back so as to not get my head blown off. I quickly close my eyes and try to form the picture I saw.

Two snowtroppers one on a turret the other behind him holding a regular blaster rifle. I open my eyes and glance towards Johns lifeless body and spot what i'm looking for. I go to him and grab a blast grenade. As I pull the grenade off his chest I look at his face again one last time.

"This is for you private John Barton," I say as a few tears fall down my cheeks and land on his chest.

I breathe in depply, run to the entrance of the corridor, while charging my grenade. As I reach the door I chuck it as hard as I can at the snowtropper on the turret. As I release the grenade a shot from the turret hits me in the shoulder and I fall to the ground, instantly feeling the pain, but quickly getting behind the wall. As I reach the wall a blast goes off in the corridor and bits of the turret, ground, and the snowtroppers fly out of the corridor.

I get up and walk towards the entrance. As I reach the entrance the door to the hanger, located at the end of the hallway, opens and a couple of rebel soldiers come to my aid.

"General, are you alright" the soldier on my right asks.

"I'm fine..it's just a scratch" I reply.

As i'm approaching the ship inside the hanger I look back to the corridor.

"I wont forget you, private" I say silently.

"What was that sir" the soldier on my left said.

"Oh, nothing" I reply as i'm boarding the ship, never again going to see the face of a true soldier ,who lost his life in battle.


End file.
